Raindrops Keep Falling
by aubreysvampiregirl
Summary: Ken and TK get caught in the rain. Short fluffy Kenkeru.


**Raindrops Keep Falling**

"I hate rain." The monochromatic boy glanced forlornly at the sky, knowing that water droplets were going to splatter down any second. He ignored the impending, now growling, sky, same grey as his uniform. His ivory skin looked so pale against that colour, but he didn't care. He flicked back raven hair as the blonde approached him. Fast.

"It's gonna rain, isn't it?" The boy huffed out as he stopped in front of Ken. Ken raised an eyebrow, knowing he damn well knew the answer to that question. He answered anyway, to avoid being rude. "It's going to pour. I hate rain." The added afterthought slipped off his tongue unintentionally. There he was going and telling TK things he didn't need to know. TK grinned, a glint in his cerulean eyes. Hmmm. TK really hadn't needed to know that. He looked ready to drag Ken around in it.

Fingers intertwined with his own, richer in colour, and pulled gently but commandingly on his stationary body. His friend led the way with such certainty, allowing him to drift along behind. He knew TK would not let go of him easily.

Rain started to fall. Ken cursed the sky as he was tugged along. Soon the train station offered shelter from the few drops that were landing on exposed skin. His friend turned a bemused look on him as he brushed a stray drop from his hand. Thankfully, nothing was said before they arrived at their station. TK had moved close to squeeze his hand and give his cheek a quick caress on the train, but it was far too public for Ken's liking for anything deeper.

"Huh, you were right. It's pouring." Ken growled softly. That better not have been amusement in TK's voice. He glanced out the window to see thoroughly wet pavement, the cause falling with no end in sight. He followed TK to the door, then stopped abruptly. There was no way he was going outside in that.

TK returned with wet hair plastered to his head. "It's not that bad. Come on. It's not that far to my house." TK smiled coyly, so adorably. But that gleam was back, and he just didn't trust TK right now. "Kennn" The boy pleaded, imploring all good looks into convincing him. So against his own squirming insides and instinct, he stepped out into the rain.

And froze. It was so wet, so cold. Already he was getting soaked. A strong hand tugged his elbow and he glanced into the blue eyes of an angel smiling sweetly back at him. "Come on. Let's go. We'll run." What exactly it was about TK that made Ken melt, he didn't know. It was something he dared not touch upon, afraid of destroying whatever it was.

He matched his boyfriend's pace, running easily beside the blonde, taking time to glance at his hard-working frame. TK could've done a lot worse in looks, that was for sure. But staring was for later, when they were dry. Their breath was coming out in steam, puffs of smoke in the cold. It made Ken shiver just thinking how cold it was, and he certainly wasn't dry.

He raced ahead to unlock the apartment, TK gratefully relenting the key to him. Huffing racked TK's body when he appeared in the doorway, leaning against it to regain control of himself. Finally, he grinned at Ken. "I like rain." Ken scowled, causing TK to chuckle. He knew TK was teasing him, and he could do nothing but respond to it. "Want to know why?" Ken crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was going to find out regardless, but he would definitely prefer to be dry first. "Yes, but…" A kiss interrupted him, cutting off previous thought. He closed his eyes in pleasure, wanting the attention the other would bestow upon him.

When TK pulled away, a finger tugged at Ken's shirt. His eyes shot open in confusion. Wasn't TK going to tell him why he like rain? "Because…" Oh, apparently he was. "This needs to come off." A sopping top slinked up his chest, and was dumped on the floor behind his lover, who the peeled off his own.

TK pressed himself to Ken, cold flesh against, cold flesh. TK was too cold for this to feel pleasant. "And you need to be warmed up." TK's voice slithered melodiously through him. He teased so seductively. But TK was cold! Something warm slithered up his neck, the sudden warmth prickling his skin. Ok, so he could have figured out that TK's tongue was warm. TK rubbed at his arms, up and down, soothing, warming. Somehow, TK managed to remove the rest of the wet clothes, leaving them both in mercifully dry boxers, before guiding him backwards to the bedroom.

More kisses stopped Ken from protesting against anything TK had said or was doing, not that he wanted to. Pretty soon he was warm and dry, cuddled under blankets with TK. This was only sensible. He wouldn't want either of them to catch a cold, and their increasing warmth kept them cosy. TK's tongue continued to sweep his throat, tickling the skin he touched.

Finally he was relaxed, with TK's arms around his waist. His lover was sufficiently tired and gently rested his head on Ken's shoulder, nuzzling at Ken's neck. Ken let his eyes linger on the window. Droplets trickled down the glass, streaking the view of a grey sky. He chuckled softly, then spoke loud enough for TK to hear. "I like rain."


End file.
